


Never Be Ashamed of Who You Love

by ZekiForLife



Series: Semes Comforting Their Ukes [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Hikakao, Hikaru has to remind Kaoru of something important, Incest, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Twincest, the Hitachiin Twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: Two maids are talking shit about the twins' relationship, which upsets Kaoru but thankfully he has his brother to comfort him. Light Hurt/Comfort.





	Never Be Ashamed of Who You Love

**Author's Note:**

> So... Here we are again with me writing the seme comforting their uke, nya... I hope you like!

    The Hitachiin twins were lying in their bed in their room, one asleep and the other, the younger, awake. Being as awake as Kaoru was, he wondered into the kitchen to get a glass of milk, having heard from Haruhi that it would help him sleep.

    On his way back, he happened upon two maids talking in whispers.

    "-I know and the young masters always leave their room so messy. And that's not even the worst part, have you seen how they sit so close together at the dinner table? Honestly it's disgusting." The maids continued into the next room and started cleaning, leaving Kaoru to go back to his and Hikaru's room and feel bad about himself.

    Kaoru slipped back under the covers and was immediately being pulled in close by an unconscious Hikaru. Kaoru felt tears pricking his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling. His crying woke his twin. Hikaru was groggy at first, but then noticed Kaoru's tears and became fiercely protective.

    "Kao, are you okay? You're not hurt?" Hikaru asked, concerned and worried. The younger just nodded starting to feel a little better after crying on Hikaru's chest. "Seriously Kaoru, tell me what made you cry." The older's voice held a pleading, desperate tone to it, so Kaoru told him everything.

    By the end of it, Hikaru looked extremely pissed, how dare that maid speculate on the twins' relationship it was no one but his and Kaoru's business who they loved, and if that happened to be each other, so be it they're not hurting anyone.

    "Kao, look at me." Hikaru requested, and Kaoru did so still sniffling, "don't let anyone ever make you feel ashamed of our love. Most people are too closed-minded to understand or accept us, just remember to rely on me when they make you feel either sad or ashamed." And with that, Hikaru leaned down and placed a soft, sweet kiss on Kaoru's lips.

    The two soon fell asleep and a few months later the two gossiping maids were fired after being caught stealing.


End file.
